Gamma (Red vs. Blue)
Artificial Intelligence Program Gamma, also known as Gary, is an artificial construct, based on deceit, created for the Special Operations program Project Freelancer. Gamma's assigned agent was Freelancer Wyoming and he served as a supporting antagonist in The Blood Gulch Chronicles. He was voiced by using a Mac OS X voice synthesizer-system voice "Fred". History Project Freelancer After Gamma was implanted into Freelancer Agent Wyoming, he was seen afterwards, along with Sigma, talking to Carolina about the Omega A.I. After the two A.I. programs reveal that Omega was paired with Texas, Carolina becomes furious at the information, leading her to confront the Counselor, the Director, and Texas herself on the training room floor. Gamma, Sigma, and Omega were also used against the Alpha in tests that the Alpha would purposely fail, driving it mad and resulting in him harvesting more fragments from the process. Following the Epsilon incident, Gamma forcefully removed himself from Wyoming, causing him mental harm. Time Loop Somehow Gamma found himself inside a computer terminal 1000 years in the past, most likely using Wyoming's time control device. There, he met up with Church and claimed to be the guardian of The Great Weapon. He told Church that The Great Destroyer (who at the time was believed to be Caboose, and then Tex) would destroy the facility and everyone in it in 1,856 years. In order to prevent this, Church ordered Gary to construct a teleportation device to take him to Blood Gulch to prevent Caboose from reaching the base, as well as preventing other unfortunate events. To pass the time during the 1000 years of construction, Gary told Church knock-knock jokes. After failing miserably at his mission, Church joins up with the Red and Blue Team members and orders Gary to shut off the bomb, Andy, whom he does not get along with. When the Alien arrives, most of the Blues joined him, leaving Gary at Zanzibar alone. Siding With Wyoming Gary saves Wyoming from Tex after the events of Out of Mind, by teleporting him to the housing facility. Later when Tex explains that every Freelancer was given an AI to help run their equipment, and reveals Gamma was Wyoming's AI, Church makes the connection that Gary is Gamma. When Wyoming arrives at Blood Gulch, he takes Gamma with him and he implants himself inside the tank Sheila once used. Wyoming and Gamma proceed to explain their true plan to use Tucker's alien child, Junior, to corrupt their species' religion from the inside and enslave them in order to win the war. Wyoming consistently uses his Armor Enhancement, Time Distortion, to reset the scenario until he wins (Tucker being the only one immune to it), until Tucker stabs him with his sword, killing him. This leaves Gamma and the Wyoming Clones to begin an all-out attack on the Reds and Blues. Caboose baits Gamma into focusing his attention on him, giving Tucker enough time to shut the tank off and trap Gamma inside a firewall on the ship Sheila was moved to. Later when Tex and O'Malley begin to team up, she abducts Junior and Andy (also taking Wyoming's helmet) and begins to leave Blood Gulch. However, Andy explodes just before they leave, leaving their fate questionable. Captured Gary is mentioned during the replay of Sheila's flight logs, implying that Sheila's firewall keeping Gamma failed. This would allow Gamma to escape, but later Gamma was captured by The Meta. Gamma was then destroyed by the EMP, but the memory of him lives on in Epsilon. This was confirmed in Don't Say It, when Epsilon takes Gamma's form. Gary is mentioned by Tex in Standardized Testing. Tex reveals that the Freelancer base was where Alpha was sent after the very first break in, which Tex herself led, and it was here more and more "tests" were run on him. Other A.I. were used in the torturing process of Alpha, with Omega and Gamma being used to create tests that Alpha would purposefully fail, driving him mad, and breaking him to the point he could not recognize anybody, not even Tex. When Church asks if she and the other Freelancers succeeded, Tex says no, and that she failed herself and Alpha. Personality Being an A.I. based on deceit, Gamma is shown to lie to other characters in the series and has a strong urge to tell knock knock jokes. However, he seems very calm when interacting with others, even when he's manipulating them. Due to Gamma's voice, it's hard to identify his emotions at times, but clearly panics when the "Great Destroyer" arrives and when Wyoming is killed by Tucker. Skills and Abilities Possession Although Gamma can't take complete control of the host, he is one of the few A.I. shown to have the ability to possess and function vehicles and computers. This is shown when he uses the computer terminal at Zanzibar, taking control of the entire facility and when he possess and uses the tank to aid Wyoming in attacking the Blues. Also, he may increase the skills of the host and is needed to function the time distortion enhancement. Trivia *When the Alpha A.I. was split into the other A.I.s, Gamma was its deceit, explaining his deception of the Red and Blue teams. * According to York, after Wyoming's implantation with Gamma, he had a tendency for telling terrible knock knock jokes. * Gamma's name, Gary, was based on Gustavo Sorola's cat of the same name. After Gary's (the cat) death, the cast decided to name the character after him. * Gamma, while in his holographic-projection form, seems to move with jerky, robotic movements. This can be a reference to his text-to-speech voice, which is also robotic and not very fluent at times. Category:Red Vs Blue Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Liars Category:Possessor Category:Torturer Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Creation Category:Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Affably Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Machinima Villains Category:Fragmental